


When You Can't Sleep At Night

by scriobh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriobh/pseuds/scriobh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy scene following Bran's dream in s3e04</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Can't Sleep At Night

Bran was jolted out of his dream after falling to the ground in it. His heart was racing and he was panting as he quickly tried to rid himself of the memory of how terrifying his mother had seemed. Once he caught his breath, he looked over to see Jojen staring at him from across the fire. The boys held each other’s gazes for several moments before the elder dropped his eyes to the flames.

“It’s going to be hard at first,” he commented quietly, picking up a stick and prodding the burning wood with it. “I’m sorry for that. But-” 

“It was a memory. My mother had already said that to me. She just wasn’t as…” he trailed off, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. 

“It wasn’t a memory. I mean, it was, in part, but you were reliving it, obviously in a different manner. When you have these dreams, you start to get comfortable in them. You leave yourself open to unwanted visitors from your past. Even if they were thoughts of people you loved, they can become warped like you just saw.” Jojen sighed. “Bran, you can’t let yourself be afraid of the past.” 

The younger boys eyes flew open and he glared indignantly at his companion. “I’m not afraid of it.” 

“You’re letting the fear run your dreams and your thoughts. You have to regain control, or else this will just keep happening.” He said sadly. 

“I’ve never had any control over the dreams. They do what they please and I’m dragged along. You don’t understand.” 

The elder finally raised his eyes to meet Bran’s gaze. “Bran, you’re talking to one of the few people who actually does understand what you are experiencing. And I know it can be horrible at first, but after you learn how open your mind and take charge of what you see, you’ll finally know how amazing it can be. And I will warn you that sometimes, the things you will see will be absolutely dreadful. But this is such a gift to have, Bran. I hope you’ll realize that soon.” 

Bran didn’t seem to know how to reply, so the two sat in silence for a while, listening to the wind and the far off sounds of thunder. 

Minutes passed before Bran spoke again. “Do you really think I’ll be able to fly someday?” 

Jojen smiled. “I do. Once you can connect to the raven, you should be able to do it when you’re awake, and then you’ll experience everything the bird does. You will know how it feels to fly.” 

“Jojen…” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you think you could come over here?” Bran asked quietly. 

The elder’s brows furrowed slightly, then he got to his feet and went to kneel beside Bran. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, I just… I want to say thank you. I know I haven’t yet, and I should have sooner. You've already helped me so much, and I’ve been taking your presence for granted. I mean, you really didn't have to come and find us, but you and Meera completely abandoned your lives in order to help me. It means so much to me, Jojen.” 

The elder smiled warmly down at Bran, and he squeezed his shoulder gently. “You’re welcome. But honestly, if you think you need to thank me for being here…” he shook his head and laughed. “I love it. Maybe I miss home a bit, but who doesn’t once they’ve left. I like being able to share our dreams and actually speak to each other when we’re awake. And even though Osha may not like me very much, she and Hodor are wonderful people, as is your brother. I haven’t given up anything I wasn’t willing to in order to find you, Bran.” 

“Regardless, if you weren’t here, I’d probably go mad. These dreams have been haunting me for ages, and I’ve just been exhausted for probably years because of them. With you here, I find myself actually sleeping through the night most of the time. You’ve done so much for me, and I really just feel that I can’t thank you enough.” 

Jojen simply stared at him fondly for a moment before playfully ruffling Bran’s hair and turning to go back to where he had been sleeping. 

“Wait,” Bran called after him. 

The elder faced him again. “Yes?” 

“Could you… Would you mind sleeping closer to me? I… It’s just that I sleep better when you’re close and-” 

“Of course, Bran,” he returned to Bran’s side and lay down next to him. “This alright?” he asked. 

Bran nodded, though while he did so he was trying to maneuver himself closer to the blond. Jojen shook his head with a smile on his lips and shifted over so their sides were touching. “Better?” 

“Yes, thank you,” Bran replied. He put his head on Jojen’s chest and brought a hand up to fist in the fabric of his shirt. “You’re sure this is alright?” 

“Yes, Bran,” Jojen wrapped an arm around the younger boy. 

“Alright… Goodnight, Jojen.” 

“Sleep well, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~All credit to GRRM and the producers of the show~


End file.
